The present disclosure relates to application field of BLUETOOTH, and more particularly, to a method and a system for realizing a remote control based on a Bluetooth human interface device (HID) protocol.
Since mobile internet develops rapidly, portable equipments such as mobile phones have been popular, where types of the portable equipment are increasing, and market competition has become increasingly fierce. Improving function of the portable equipment becomes a general trend. At present, many companies and functional departments all can use software at a meeting, such as POWERPOINT (PPT), and a user has to press a corresponding key (such as a directional key) of a computer to control the PPT, which inconveniences operation of the user.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.